dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta Jr.
|anime debut = "Until We Meet Again" |Race = Saiyan/Human-type Earthling hybrid |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 880 |Date of death = |FamConnect = King Vegeta (great-great-great grandfather) Dr. Brief (great-great-great grandfather) Panchy (great-great-great grandmother) Vegeta (great-great grandfather) Bulma (great-great grandmother) Trunks (great grandfather or great granduncle) Bulla (great grandmother or great grandaunt) Tarble (great-great grand uncle) Tights (great-great grand aunt) Bulma Leigh (mother) }} is a descendant of Vegeta and Bulma, although it is unknown whether he is descended through Trunks or Bulla. He is the son of Bulma Leigh. Appearance Vegeta Jr. physically resembles Vegeta, down to his upright standing hairstyle and widow's peak. He also wears an outfit similar to the one his ancestor Vegeta wears during in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, except his pants are shorter. He also wears fingerless gloves. Personality Even though Vegeta Jr. is only seen for a moment in the series, his personality is shown reminiscent of his ancestor Vegeta. Though unlike Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. seems to be playful and friendly, as he only wanted to fight Goku Jr. for fun rather than to prove superiority. He also praised Goku Jr. for being able to match him in combat and turn Super Saiyan, showing he treats his opponents with respect. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Vegeta Jr. is Goku Jr.'s opponent in the World Martial Arts Tournament. The result of their match is never revealed, but both are seen to have the ability to become Super Saiyans, despite the fact that they are both less than one-quarter Saiyan. Power There isn't much information known about Vegeta Jr.'s training, but he achieved the legendary transformation Super Saiyan and he is able to combat his rival, Goku Jr.. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – Vegeta Jr. shows this ability in the World Martial Arts Tournament when he fights Goku Jr. *'Rapid Aggression' – A rapid fire kick technique used against Goku Jr. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Victory Rush' - Vegeta Junior's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. uses this form against Goku Jr. in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He appears exactly the same as Vegeta does when he goes Super Saiyan, his hair not changing shape, but the color going blonde and having a more pronounced aura, as well as his eyes turning blue-green. In Dokkan Battle, Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. is playable. On his character card, his Super Saiyan form features a bio-electrical aura. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Vegeta Jr. makes his video game debut in Dokkan Battle and is playable in both his base and Super Saiyan forms. His base form character card can be acquired in the final stage of the Story Event adaption of the Shadow Dragon Saga. Additionally his UR card requires unique Potential Orbs that can be obtained in the same stage. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryō Horikawa *English: **Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat **Blue Water dub: Scott Hendrickson *Latin American Spanish dub: Luis Daniel Ramírez *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Alfredo Rollo Battles *Vegeta Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Goku Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *Vegeta Jr.'s true heritage is never revealed; Akira Toriyama simply stated in an interview in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files that Vegeta Jr. was a descendant of Vegeta and Bulma. *Despite his name being Vegeta Junior, he is actually the fifth person in his family to be named Vegeta, as his ancestors were Prince Vegeta, who was in fact Vegeta IV, son of King Vegeta (Vegeta III). **He is also the first Saiyan hybrid to actually have a Saiyan name (as Bulla was almost named Eschalot by her father) as he is named after Vegeta III. Gallery See also *Vegeta Jr. (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Vegeta Jr. ru:Веджета Младший pt-br:Vegeta Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBGT Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters